PK003: Kanga Games
is the 3rd Pikachu short. In the dub, it is the 26th and final episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Episode Plot The heroes have arrived to a lodge, in the cold surroundings and decide to sleep over the night. The next day, in the morning, Pikachu wakes up and sees something amazing outside. Pikachu opens the door, waking other Pokémon up. They go outside and decide to play with Pikachu in the snow. Onix arrives as well and its rumbling causes snow from a tree to fall on Pikachu. At any rate, Pikachu goes with Togepi, who goes backwards, seeing its own steps in the snow. They find some other steps, which Pikachu suspects belonging to Squirtle. They follow the footprints and find Squirtle, but also find some odd prints, seeing Psyduck is leaving prints of its head on the snow. Togepi wanders off and notices some large footprints, so goes to follow them. Pikachu follows Togepi, for it must now wander on its own, but also encounter a Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan pats its belly, showing the baby Kangaskhan, who looks Pikachu and Togepi, then goes back into the pouch. Suddenly, they notice the other Pokémon throwing snowballs at each other. The Kangaskhan child is interested, but is shy and hides behind Kangaskhan's leg. Squirtle tries to invite it, but fails, so Pikachu offers the baby a snowball to throw off. However, Pikachu gets hit by a snowball made by Squirtle and Bulbasaur. The baby laughs, but takes the snowball and throws it to Squirtle and Bulbasaur, who dodge. The Pokémon start throwing the snowballs at each other, pleasing Kangaskhan, seeing everyone is having a good time. Meowth sees everyone having fun and decides to make trouble by rolling over a big snowball. Meowth tries to lift it, but fails and starts rolling over, enlargening the snowball and passing by the Pokémon, who did not notice anything. Togepi and the baby Kangaskhan find a piece of plastic and start swinging it, causing them to slide down a slope. Pikachu runs and jumps in and they all start evading the trees while sliding down. Seeing they have fun, Bulbasaur puts Squirtle on the ground and slides down on Squirtle. They pass by Onix, Psyduck, Vulpix and Geodude, who also want to have fun. With the third group on Onix, the Pokémon continue sliding down, but Pikachu, Squirtle, baby Kangaskhan, Togepi and Bulbasaur land on Onix, who will land into a lake. To prevent that, Kangaskhan arrives and pushes Onix, enough to stop them at the edge of the lake. The Pokémon are impressed and play with Kangaskhan. At the end of the day, the Pokémon bid farewell to Kangaskhan and her baby, who leave, pleased to have had fun on this day. The Pokémon start miss Kangaskhan, but are called by their trainers, who claim it is time to go home. The Pokémon run back to the heroes, who are glad to see them. It starts to snow, pleasing everyone, including the Pokémon. Gallery PK003 2.png PK003 3.png PK003 4.png PK003 5.png PK003 6.png PK003 7.png PK003 8.png PK003 9.png PK003 10.png PK003 11.png PK003 12.png PK003 13.png PK003 14.png PK003 15.png PK003 16.png PK003 17.png PK003 18.png PK003 19.png PK003 20.png }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Specials Category:Shorts Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane